Buscando el corazon
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: La famosa Empresaria Ginny Tiene todo lo que decea, dinero, bellesa, fama pero guarda un secreto que la tortura noche y dia


La melancolía y la felicidad se mesclan en su ser, la esperanza y la tristeza florecen dentro de ella, por fin lo logro pero aun así el agujero en su interior duele aun más que antes, su corazón a empezado a marchitarse pero ella no quiere ceder, quiere hacerlo, se lo debe pero tienen miedo, que una vez que todo salga a la luz se quede sola, eso no lo resistiría, sabe que debe luchar pero no tienen fuerzas.  
Quien diría la importante y fría empresaria Ginny Weasley con miedo, quien diría que la exitosa empresaria guardara un recuerdo que la tortura desde que Hera joven, todo empezó en la secundaria, Ginny, angela, Hermione y victoria reinaban en la escuela, eran inseparables y eran populares, como todas las populares su vida consistía en hacérselas pasar mal a los nerds, ginny tenía una víctima principal para sus bromas, su nombre era isabella swan, iba al mismo curso que ella y se conocían desde pequeñas, nunca se llevaron bien y aprovechaban cualquier situación para hacerse la vida imposible.

Si aunque isabella (bella para los amigos) era una simple muchacha en la cual nadie se fijaba nunca se quedo callada ante lo que le hacia ginny y siempre buscaba una forma de vengarse, toda la escuela estaba acostumbrada a sus peleas, pero lo que paso ese 12 de septiembre las marco a las dos para siempre.

Ginny estaba sentada en su habitación mirando por la ventana (por algún motivo siempre se quedaba hay para ver a isabella llegar), esta se bajo de el auto con un joven de cabello cobrizo, ambos se miraban con admiración, el se inclino hacia ella y ginny no pudo seguir mirando, el dolor y el odio que sintió en ese momento la dejo confundida, al otro día en la escuela le jugó una broma muy pesada a isabella, con una tijera deshilacho el top que isabella usaba para hacer gimnasia y este se rompió en medio de la clase dejándola la mitad de su cuerpo desnuda, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se tapo como pudo ante la risa de sus compañeras y miro a ginny por unos segundos con odio, se giro y de alguna forma ginny supo que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

La joven recibió miles de felicitaciones por la broma, ella intentaba sonreír pero no lo lograba, la falta de isabella en la escuela la apenaba cada vez más, los swan se mudaron 10 días después de la broma, la relación de las dos familias termino de manera terrible y cuando la gente se entero lo que la hija de los Weasley le había echo a la joven swan pasaron a ser los más odiados de el lugar, pero nada de eso le importo a ella, solo le importo que nuca mas vería a isabella, esa joven a la cual tanto molesto, a esa joven con la cual se peleaba a cada segundo y a esa joven (aunque le costara admitirlo ya no tenía sentido negarlo) amaba, si la joven ginny amaba a isabella mas que a su propia vida.

La tristeza que la embargo al darse cuenta de esto fue tal que estuvo 2 meses en cama, no quería levantarse, no quería luchar solo quería morir, pero poco a poco las fuerzas volvieron a ella, si quería encontrar a isabella debía luchar, si quería volver a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates debía mostrarle que ella podía cambiar, debía demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, se levanto de la cama como pudo y empezó a luchar, se alejo de sus "amigas" y se dedico al estudio, las que creyó sus amigas al ver su cambio se pusieron en su contra, la molestaban tal cual ella hiso tiempo atrás con los nerds, pero no le importo, tenía un objetivo, encontrar a isabella y decirle que la amaba, decirle que sin ella su vida pierde sentido.

El año llego a su fin, y el tiempo paso, ginny entro a la universidad, hay conoció a mucha gente, inclusive un chico llamado Harry potter que se enamoro de ella, pero isabella nunca salió de su corazón, tras recibirse empezó a trabajar en la péquela empresa "Avada Kedavra" de la cual 3 años después seria declarada presidenta.

Hoy a sus 38 años sigue mirando por la ventana y pensando en ella, si, isabella fue su único y gran amor y a pesar del tiempo nunca la olvido, ese fue el motivo por el cual rechazo a Harry y a muchos hombres que alguna vez la invitaron a salir. A pesar del tiempo el amor que sentía por la muchacha de ojos marrones siguió creciendo.

Con un suspiro se separo de la ventana y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, por fin había encontrado a isabella, ella trabajaba para la competencia, la empresa "crepúsculo" por lo cual ginny la havia citado en su oficina, ocultando sus datos para que isabella fuera, se sentó atrás de su escritorio y espero nerviosa y con un miedo que carcomía todo su ser, unos segundos después dieron unos suaves golpes en la puerta

- Adelante  
- Isabella se congelo al escuchar esa voz, el dolor que creyó olvidado volvió a ella, apretó sus labios para no llorar y abrió la puerta, tal como sospecho en la habitación estaba ella, su peor enemiga y la mujer que más amo y amara en su vida  
- Buenas tardes – intento que su vos sonara lo mas fríamente posible- - mi nombre es isabella swan  
- Hola – ginny sintió un tremendo dolor en su corazón al ver que la joven ni siquiera la recoradava – soy ginny Weasley  
Las manos de las jóvenes se estrecharon y entre ellas nació una corriente eléctrica que ambas decidieron ignorar, la reunión transcurrió entre negocio y mas negocio, cuando esta termino las jóvenes se miraron y sintieron mucho dolor al saber que se separarían nuevamente, isabella giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida, ginny la siguió y la observo salir, un joven de limpieza que pasaba por ahí se acerco y le dijo  
- Tal vez no sea mi asunto – dijo el joven rubio – pero si ninguna de las dos da el primer paso quedaran estancadas para siempre en su soledad  
- Como dices – pregunto ginny  
- Simplemente que si no luchas por ella alguna vez la perderás  
- Y si me dice que no  
- Eso no lo sabrá hasta que se lo diga – contesto el joven – si no lucha por el amor nunca podrá ser feliz  
La joven observo al joven durante unos segundos, leyó el nombre en su pecho y empezó a correr hacia la salida, sobre su hombro grito – gracias draco – y siguió corriendo, llego al parking lo más rápido que pudo, se coloco enfrente del auto de isabella que en ese momento se ponía en marcha.

Isabella observo a ginny y sus miradas se perdieron la una en la otra, sin saber como isabella salió del auto, ginny se acerco a ella y cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban a 1 cm de rosarse, la primera en reaccionar fue isabella  
- Necesita algo señorita Weasley – pregunto de manera fría  
- Si – dijo ginny disimulando su dolor con indiferencia – solo, solo  
- Solo que  
- Solo que no quiero que te vayas bella – las jóvenes se miraron por un interminable minuto – bella yo te amo, lo hago desde que éramos chicas solo que demore en darme cuenta  
- No sigas – dijo isabella con lágrimas en los ojos, de cuantas formas podría destrozar su corazón el amor de su vida- no sigas con esta mentira por favor  
- No es mentira – dijo ginny – y te mostrare que es verdad  
Tomo la cara de isabella en sus manos y se besaron, esa noche el beso creció, sus cuerpos se unieron, sus almas se encontraron y quedaron amarradas para nunca volver a separarse, a la mañana siguiente las jóvenes se observaban, estaban en la cama ambas desnudas  
- Te amo – dijo ginny  
- Te amo – contesto isabella  
Y volvieron a juntar sus cuerpos, de eso ya paso 20 años, ambas mujeres siguen juntas y seguirán juntas hasta el final de los tiempos, su amor es tan grande que nada ni nadie volvió a separarlas, la sociedad se puso en su contra por que según ellos era algo "inmoral" por ¿tu le arias caso a la sociedad estando con el amor de tu vida? Pues bella y ginny no le hicieron caso y aunque muchos la señalaban nuca prestaron atención a lo que les decían, vivieron, viven y vivirán felices hasta el final de sus tiempos.  
Si se preguntan quién soy, no puedo decírselos, ni siquiera yo lo sé, en un momento fui un joven de cabello cobrizo que solo ginny vio, esto lo hice para que ella se diera cuenta a quien amaba, en otro momento fui un joven con lentes llamado Harry, en este momento probé el amor de ginny por isabella y me di cuenta que era más grande que el que yo les tengo a ellas, y al final fui draco, el que le aconsejo luchar por su amor, ¡pero que soy?, Soy un ángel, fui enviado a esta tierra para unir dos almas gemelas dispares, dos almas que se amaban pero no querían admitirlo, y soy feliz de saber que lo logre y estoy feliz porque sé que a bella y ginny le queda aún un largo camino por recorrer.

**FIN…**  
_Espero que les guste esta unión que hice de mis dos historias favoritas, Harry potter y crepúsculo._  
_Nos vemos la próxima :U_


End file.
